


Непонятный мир

by Mika_Dawnray



Series: Непонятный мир [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Dawnray/pseuds/Mika_Dawnray
Summary: Первый курс. Драко выследил Гарри, Рона и Гермиону у Хагрида, выдав их ночную вылазку профессору Макгонагалл. Но и сам оказался наказанным и отправленным в Запретный лес вместе с гриффиндорской троицей. Что же двигало им всё это время? Злость? Вредность? Что-то ещё?..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Непонятный мир [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895554
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Непонятный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: только посредством ссылок на лично мной опубликованные тексты.  
> © Mika Dawnray

Малфой, похоже, считает, что день прожит зря, если кому-нибудь не напакостить. Особенно Гарри. Зачем он вообще следил за ними? Зачем подглядывал в окно Хагрида? Из любопытства или с самого начала замышлял выдать их? Так это можно было сделать и без слежки. А так ведь и себя подставил. Гарри усмехается.

— Что смешного, Поттер? — огрызается Малфой. — Запретный лес и лазающие по нему уроды, жрущие единорогов, тебя веселят?

Гарри молча идёт вперёд, вглядываясь в зловещие силуэты деревьев и следя за Клыком: пока тот спокоен, спокойно и самому.

— Поттер? — снова зовёт Малфой. — Поттер! Да стой ты! — Он перегоняет Гарри и встаёт на пути.

Гарри останавливается.

— Чего тебе?

Малфой смотрит на него, хмуря лоб и как будто что-то обдумывая.

— Если бы не Уизли, ты бы принял мою дружбу? — наконец выдаёт он.

Гарри сначала даже не понимает, о чём он. Но потом до него доходит.

— Нет. Причём здесь Рон вообще? — Обескураженный, Гарри честно пытается понять ход его мысли.

— А притом, что, если бы не он, ты бы принял мою дружбу! — кажется, Малфой действительно как-то странно всё понимает. А точнее, сейчас, так же как и Гарри, не понимает.

— Ничего бы я не принял! — говорит Гарри громче. — Дело не в нём, а в тебе!

— А что со мной не так?! — злится Малфой, вводя Гарри в оторопь своим, кажется, искренним непониманием таких простых вещей. — То, что я терпеть не могу этих Уизли? — продолжает Малфой, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Так они меня тоже ненавидят, разве ты не заметил?

— Они только тебя, — отмирает Гарри, — а ты на всех злой!

— На кого «на всех», Поттер? Я тебе не войну предлагаю! Я подошёл с предложением дружить!

— А почему ко мне? Тоже из-за того, что я у вас тут такой популярный? Ты же меня не знаешь!

— Можно подумать, этот рыжий оборвыш с тобой в квиддич с трёх лет играет! Они все рядом с тобой столпились только потому, что ты — Поттер! Но с ними всё равно порядок, а со мной и в этом что-то не так?

Гарри злится. Молчит. И понимает, что, в чём-то он прав. Но не во всём!

— Ты постоянно обижаешь людей! Ты следил за нами, ты нас выдал! Мы и в этом лесу жутком сейчас из-за тебя! И ты не понимаешь, что с тобой не так? Ты противный, Малфой! Кто так поступает, когда хочет подружиться? — Гарри обходит его и продолжает идти вглубь леса. Но Малфой догоняет его и, схватив за руку, резко тянет назад. За ногу цепляется огромная ветка. Гарри запинается и валится на спину, пребольно ударяясь плечом обо что-то твёрдое, торчащее из земли. Он вскрикивает и хватается за ушибленное место.

— Поттер? — Над ним склоняется Малфой, ослепляя светом фонаря. — Ты в порядке?

И Гарри даже о боли забывает, потрясённый тем, что слышит в его голосе тревогу.

Гарри медленно садится. Осторожно двигает плечом. Немного больно, но вроде бы всё хорошо.

— Поттер! — и снова Малфой звучит раздражённо. От тревоги не осталось и следа. — Вставай давай. Здесь не место рассиживаться! — Он тянет Гарри вверх. Гарри принимает помощь и встаёт.

— А из-за кого я тут расселся?! — кричит он, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть и он подерётся с этим доставалой! — Зачем ты меня дёргаешь? Я здесь шею мог сломать!

— А ты не уходи вот так! Кто поворачивается к собеседнику спиной, когда разговор ещё не закончен? Тебя эти безмозглые маглы вообще ничему не учили?

— А тебя чему научили твои волшебники? Судя по тому, как ты себя ведёшь, они такие же безмозглые!

В этот момент Малфоя сзади будто кто-то толкает. Он нелепо вскидывает руки, выпуская из пальцев фонарь, и летит прямо на Гарри. Совсем не ожидавший этого Гарри снова падает. Они, вцепившись друг в друга, катятся по изогнутым торчащим из-под земли корням, как с горки, пока их не останавливает ствол дерева.

— Пусти меня, припадочный! — шипит Малфой. Видимо, Гарри слишком сильно за него ухватился.

— Ты такой невыносимый! Я ни за что не стану с тобой дружить! — пытается пошевелиться Гарри, выпуская его из рук.

— Да уже и не надо! Я-то думал, ты классный, а ты…

— Тихо!

Они замолкают.

— Что? — испуганно спрашивает Малфой.

— Ты не слышал?

— Нет!

— Там кто-то есть. Кто-то шевелился. За кустами.

Они отлипают друг от друга и медленно встают, пытаясь разглядеть, что скрывается по ту сторону зарослей.

— Если это шутка такая тупая, Поттер, я даже не знаю, что сделаю. Разве Клык не должен был зарычать, если бы там кто-то был?

Они смотрят на Клыка: тот спокойно озирается по сторонам и не подаёт никаких признаков присутствия чужаков.

— Не знаю. Может, и показалось, — говорит Гарри. — После того, как ты дважды приложил меня об эти коряги, вполне могло.

— Хилый какой-то из тебя герой получается, — так же уже без запала отвечает Малфой и, подойдя к укатившемуся в сторону фонарю, поднимает его.

— Какой есть, — заключает Гарри. — Тебя что-то сбило с ног? — возвращается он к теме их безобразного падения.

— Скорее, сдуло. Но здесь же нет ветра. — Он оглядывается, освещая ближайшие деревья светом фонаря.

— Мне кажется, в этом лесу может быть что угодно. Пойдём. Мы здесь всё-таки не для того, чтобы выяснять, кто сильнее или умнее. — Гарри ещё раз оборачивается на кусты и идёт вперёд.

— Но ты так и не смог мне ответить, — ровняется с ним Малфой. Клык снова обгоняет их, вышагивая впереди. — Потому что крыть нечем! Я ничем не хуже твоих новых прихвостней!

— Неправда. Не из-за них мы здесь. И они не вредят мне, потому что друзья так не поступают. А тебя этому, наверное, забыли научить.

— Я просто разозлился. Со всеми бывает! Этот твой Уизел, дай ему волю…

— Так, ладно! — резко останавливается Гарри. — Хорошо! Давай попробуем, но при одном условии. Даже не при одном.

— Каком это ещё условии? — возмущается Малфой. — Разве в дружбе есть место условиям? — язвит он.

— В дружбе с тобой — да!

— Ну выкладывай, — встаёт он в позу «я тебя выслушаю, но ещё подумаю, соглашаться ли!».

— Во-первых, ты перестанешь мне вредить. — Малфой фыркает. — Во-вторых, мы пока никому не скажем о нашем… нашей…

— Сделке? — ехидно подсказывает Малфой, и Гарри понимает, что он снова прав: какая же это дружба получится?

— Уговоре! 

— И почему же? Боишься того, что скажут твои новые друзья? Осудят героя?

— Они не поймут просто. Да никто не поймёт! После всего, что ты уже устроил!

— Ну простите, ваше геройство.

— Перестань! Я передумал! Ну тебя, Малфой, с твоим ядом! — Гарри снова возобновляет шаг.

— Да ладно-ладно, не будем пока никому говорить. Может быть, мне и не понравится водить с тобой дружбу, — нараспев отвечает Малфой, поднимает фонарь выше и снова его догоняет.

Гарри кидает на него недобрый взгляд. Кто от кого раньше устанет — это очень большой вопрос! Но, что-то в этом Малфое всё же есть. Почти не разглядеть за всей той пакостью снаружи, но… В общем, поживём — увидим! Гарри ничего не теряет: это же просто попытка. В любом случае, непонятный мир всегда лучше понятной вражды, которой ему и так уже в жизни хватило.

На том они и порешили. Только вот ни один из них даже не подозревал, во что выльется этот странный уговор впоследствии, и что спустя годы они всё ещё будут скрывать свой непонятный мир от всех, но только уже совсем по другим причинам.


End file.
